moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Paris
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = City | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = France | state = | county = | city = | locale = Western Europe | residents = | poi = Eiffel Tower | 1st = }} Paris is the capital and largest city of France. It is situated on the river Seine, in northern France, at the heart of the Île-de-France region. An important settlement for more than two millennia, Paris is today one of the world's leading business and cultural centers, and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities. Points of Interest ; Eiffel Tower: The Eiffel Tower is an 1889 iron lattice tower located on the Champ de Mars in Paris that has become both a global icon of France and one of the most recognizable structures in the world. The Eiffel Tower, which is the tallest building in Paris, is the single most visited paid monument in the world; millions of people ascend it every year. Named after its designer, engineer Gustave Eiffel, the tower was built as the entrance arch for the 1889 World's Fair. Movies such as Armageddon and Mars Attacks! have both taken opportunites to wreak havoc with the Eiffel Tower. ; Louvre: The Musée du Louvre is one of the world's largest museums, the most visited museum in the world, and a historic monument. It is a central landmark of Paris, France and is located on the Right Bank of the Seine in the 1st arrondissement. It is known for housing Leonardo da Vinci's classic painting, The Mona Lisa. In film 2001: A Space Travesty In 2001: A Space Travesty, the President of the United States (intended as a spoof on Bill Clinton), headed the International Heads of State conference in Paris, France where he intended on broadening Earth's influence to include extraterrestrial trade agreements. At the Paris Opera House, scandal arose when a clone of the President tried to undermine the goals of the conference, resulting in an altercation with the real president. 28 Weeks Later Paris was seen at the end of the film 28 Weeks Later being plagued by ravenous humans infected with "rage" syndrome. As the infected rampage through the streets, the Eiffel Tower can be seen in the background. This indicates that the efforts of the characters from the film to contain the outbreak in England failed. An American Werewolf in Paris Paris was also the setting of the 1997 horror/comedy An American Werewolf in Paris, itself a sequel to 1981's werewolf revisionist film An American Werewolf in London. Armageddon Many countries and major cities across the globe are devastated by flaming meteorites that strike the planet, including Paris, France. Casablanca The characters of Rick Blaine and Ilsa Lunda once engaged in a whirlwind romance in Paris, giving rise to one of the most famous lines in all of movie cinema. The romance was revealed in flashback as Rick reflected upon the past after reuniting with Ilsa again in Casablanca some time later. Mars Attacks! In Mars Attacks, the Martians attack France and destroy the Eiffel Tower. Phantom of the Opera Paris has played a provincial part in the evolution of the horror film genre and was the principal setting for one of the most important movies of the silent film era, Phantom of the Opera, which starred the "Man of 1,000 Faces", Lon Chaney. Phantom have been re-imagined many times over the years, and with few exceptions, they are almost always set in France. Ronin In the Monmartre district of Northern Paris, a woman named Deirdre met with three American Special Forces operatives at a bistro to discuss a deep cover mission which involved procuring a briefcase (the contents of which were unrevealed to the men) from a heavily armed convoy. Enemy agents sought to stop them and they became the target of a sniper attack underneath the Pont Alexandre III arch bridge, which resulted in a high-speed chase all across the city. Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Films that take place in * 2001: A Space Travesty (2000) * 2010: The Year We Make Contact (1984) * 2012 (2009) * 28 Days Later (2002) * Armageddon (1998) * Behind the Nudist Curtain * Count of Monte Cristo, The (2002) * European Vacation (1985) * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The (2003) * Mars Attacks! (1996) * Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * Murders in the Rue Morgue (1932) * Now You See Me * Phantom of the Opera (1943) * Retro Puppet Master * Ronin (1998) * Superman II (1980) * Textiles Notes External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References ---- Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:France Category:2001: A Space Travesty (2000)/Miscellaneous Category:2010: The Year We Make Contact (1984)/Miscellaneous Category:2012 (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Casablanca/Miscellaneous Category:Count of Monte Cristo, The (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Destroy All Monsters (1968)/Miscellaneous Category:European Vacation (1985)/Miscellaneous Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The (2003)/Miscellaneous Category:Mars Attacks! (1996)/Miscellaneous Category:Monsters vs. Aliens (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Murders in the Rue Morgue (1932)/Miscellaneous Category:Ronin (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Superman/Miscellaneous Category:Superman II/Miscellaneous Category:Textiles/Miscellaneous